Historia de Touhou
by Beltiazor
Summary: Esta es mi teoría de la historia/cronología de touhou que viene a ser desde antes de la creación de Gensokyo pasando por los juegos de Pc 98 hasta los actuales de windows
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi teoría de la historia/cronología de touhou espero que les agrade…

La historia está dividida en 2 partes una con # y otra sin nada para diferenciar las parte historia y la parte te explico la teoría

Esta historia la reescribí para que tenga más sentido además que jugué a th IN y descubrí otros sucesos que no puse así que aquí lo tienen

Si tienen una teoría o algo para crear la cronología del universo Touhou les agradecería que lo compartieran

Creación de Gensokyo

Desde antes de 28.000 años una especia existía en la luna los Lunarian quienes crearon la magia pero en el proceso hicieron un caótico poder que hiso la vida de los Lunarian mucho más fácil (Hay que destacar que Eirin estaba viva para ese tiempo).Pero en un momento ese unos Lunarian deciden ir hacia la Tierra

#Según Kaguya los Lunarian son los creadores de la magia (fuente1) también Eirin en th IN le dice a Marisa y Alice que usan una copia de un antiguo poder caótico de una era antes de la existencia de los humanos también afirmo que eran buenos tiempos así que es casi afirmativamente que ella vivió en esa época (La fecha puede variar de 28.000 años a 12.000 ya que en una fecha existió el Homo floresiensis y el Homo neanderthalensis y me da mucha flojera buscar cuál de los dos es Humano como indico Eirin)

Los recién llegados a provocaron un gran desastre pero se recuperó.La tierra ahora llena de magia, se crearon lugares mágicos como el infierno y el mundo de los sueños además de crear sub especies de los Lunarian como los Celestiales

Pasan unos años y nacen nuevas personas bastantes fuertes ya que eran descendientes casi directos de los Lunarian y así nacen los primeras Yamas , Onis y Dioses además (posiblemente) nace Kaguya en la capital lunar

# Tal vez el infierno existía antes de la intervención de la magia pero… ¡Estamos hablando sobre el mismo infierno donde nieva! (en otras palabras el antiguo infierno, donde ocurrió los sucesos de th 11 y 17.5(fuente2)) Los celestiales son muy parecidos a los Lunarian (fuente1) porque son casi inmortales

Evoluciona la humanidad pasan años y nace Yukari la youkai de los bordes quien posteriormente obtendrá un gran poder, no solamente nace Yukari sino que Yuyuko también ella era una simple humana pero cuando muere se convierte en fantasma a la vez se crea el inframundo

#Realmente saque toda la información de (fuente4) donde explica la amistad de Yukari, la youkai de los bordes y Yuyuko, una humana pero posteriormente se convertirá en fantasma aunque no diga que crea el inframundo es muy probable que si ya que ella es la única que vive en el sin contar a fantasmas pasajeros y Youmu pero esa es otra historia

Muere una don cualquiera que no aporto nada en la sociedad (nha que triste) Muere Yoshika una chica que vive era antigua de Japón

#Si no lo saben Seiga posiblemente en los años de 1970 hacia adelante (ya verán mi teoría del porqué) revive a Yoshika ¡para defender al príncipe heredero! (fuente 9)

Pasan los años y nace Seiga como la mayoría de youkais y seres místicos Vampiros en Rumania, dragones de diferentes tipos en todo el mundo, Kappa en Japón y alrededores

Es 7 de febrero de 574 y una chica de nombre Miko nace al mismo tiempo nace Futo y Tojino pero no muy lejos de ahí nace Hijiri y sus aliadas

Miko logro hacer varias hazañas sobrehumanas y en algún momento era líder de lo que era Japón en ese tiempo en un sistema budista pero Seiga le aconsejo en convertirse en Taoísta para ser verdaderamente inmortal

Miko acepta pero antes prueba en Futo y las dos quedan dormidas en un mausoleo

El mundo empezó a tener una serie de peleas entre humanos y youkais pero Hijiri quería la paz pero lamentablemente para ella fue encerrada en el Higan

#... ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta como represente a Hijiri? Bueno… jugué apenas touhou 12 pero en un futuro hare la explicación mejor hecha

La princesa en la luna tomo un poco de lo que halla de tomar en la capital lunar pero al parecer tomar eso era un delito y fue juzgada realmente lo que sucedió es que Eirin, la gran medica de la luna y es una gran líder creo el Hourai Elixir ellas dos huyen y llevan a un bosque de bambú donde un hombre se enamora de ella, Kaguya le da unas peticiones imposibles haciendo que el hombre de nombre y pasa una historia Mokou-Kaguya bastante intensa por lo que no lo explicare hoy

# No hay mucho que decir miren la fuente (fuente 7/6)

Las dos hermanas Satoris vivían en el actual Japón pero como podían leer mentes nadie quería estar cerca de ellas por ello la hermana menor, Koishi cerro su tercer ojo que era el responsable para leer mentes al final Satori y Koishi fueron al infierno que estaba en un modo de migración a otro infierno aún más grande. Satori se quedó en el palacio de los espíritus terrenales una antigua ciudad del infierno. Las dos hermanas se quedaron solitariamente con sus mascotas

En el antiguo infierno también se quedaron otras especies de youkais que fueron exiliados mientras que el resto de youkais intento separar Gensokyo del resto del mundo

#En touhou SA Alice le dice a Marisa que la antigua capital es el lugar donde los youkais exiliados viven (fuente 2)

Los mayores youkais hicieron esa gran hazaña como Yukari, Tengus, Kappas, Come-humanos, Hadas, Niwatoris y Celestiales

Y así se creó Gensokyo

Bueno bueno bueno…. Realmente me sorprendí de la cantidad de historias que existían antes de la creación de Gensokyo pero básicamente empezaría así

Lo que vendría seria muchos años sin Reimu ya que en los años 1969-1939 son los incidentes desde touhou 1 hasta touhou 9 pero lo explica mucho mejor en la próxima entrega

Fuentes:

1 wiki/Lunarian

2 watch?v=1DzUTG8vMDU&t=979s (8:22) (6:38)

3 wiki/Pr%C3%ADncipe_Sh%C5%8Dtoku

4 wiki/Yukari_Yakumo

5 wiki/Toyosatomimi_no_Miko

6 wiki/Eirin_Yagokoro

7 wiki/Fujiwara_no_Mokou

8 wiki/Koishi_Komeiji wiki/Satori_Komeiji

9 watch?v=3GNMQDozcqE


	2. Probador cap2

Yo no sé casi nada de los juegos de pc 98 apenas se lo esencial por lo que por parte de los juegos de pc 98 va a estar algo vacío pero lo intenta compensar

Historia Lunar (mayormente)

Es el siglo XI (15) y ahora con Gensokyo separado del mundo los youkais vivían tranquilamente su vida comiendo a los humanos de por ahí y sembrando el caos (fuente 1)

1960 se crea el teclado, 1301 la trompeta como los conocemos (digamos) y en 1501 en violín como lo conocemos (y con los cálculos muy matemáticos ...) ¡Las prismas nacieron en 1976!

#Para 1976 ya tengo información de una canción de teclado, trompeta y violín ¡al mismo tiempo! (Fuente 2) Digamos que en ese momento las hermanas prismriver nacieron y llegaron a Gensokyo como sus dueños pero fueron comidos por Rumia

Los estadounidenses en el mundo exterior llegaron a la luna con el apolo 11 lo cual provoca (por un extraño ya que el apolo 11 solo sufrieron astronautas y no militares que pueden enfrentar frente a conejos lunáticos y lunarias más fuertes de dioses) la primera guerra lunar provocando que (solo conocido) escapara un conejo llamado Reisen Inaba que llega a Gensokyo y se encuentra con Kaguya y Eirin donde la adoptan y la llaman Reisen Udongein Inaba

Clownpiece y Hactalia ¿las conocieron? Obviamente son las únicas yankees (bueno con ropa estadunidense) y solo digo que tal vez ellas y junto a otras personas provocaron la primera guerra lunar

#Lo anterior es totalmente una suposición sin ninguna función ... además de sus ropas pero lo de la guerra lunar es muy claro (fuente 3)

Antes de leer lo siguiente tienen que saber en algún momento Yukari junto con un número menor a los youkais de th6 al th 12.8 intentaron dominar la luna pero fallaron ...

Ahora les explicare el manga oficial Silent Sinner in Blue (2007) mientras lo estoy leyendo: Si no les gusta adelanten

En las primeras páginas vemos a ¡MARISA CAMINANDO! También se ven a la mayoría de los personajes (Cirno, Medicina, la llama que su nombre no recuerdo y Youmu) personajes que aparecieron en el 9 aunque no aparecen personajes importantes como Yuuka o la Shinigami vaga lo cual parece normal ya que no aparecen todos los personajes (Solamente esta Remilia, Sakuya, Cirno y Rumia de touhou 6, y touhou 8 no aparece Mokou ni la comida voladora del stage 2 (jeje)) pero me parece extraño que no sea aunque sea algún dios o la sacerdotisa de touhou 10 o algún budista de touhou 12 ya que si aparece las hadas de touhou 12.8 lo cual me lleva a una teoría…. ¿Touhou 12.8 va antes de touhou 10? Luego les diré mi respuesta

#Fuente 4.1

En el capítulo 1 ya veo que Yukari entrena a Reimu ya todos les parece extraño, ya mi también ya que ... esto no sucedió luego de touhou 11? Pero todo va andando de que no sucedió touhou 11 todavía

Daikuku no es el coco que viene por las noches sino un tipo muy guapo y todos los conejos le admiran #Fuente 4.2 también se hace mochi para calmar la ira de los nobles, según palabras de Reisen que es un evento emendar los pecados que se realizaba en la luna pero al parecer Kaguya, Eiren y Reisen siguen usando ese evento aun en la tierra

EL APOLO 11 SUCEDIÓ Y NAD DE CLOWNPIECE SOLAMENTE ASTRONAUTAS bueno… talvez si Clownpiece pero con bandera #fuente 4.3 oh y esta sucediendo un evento en la luna bastante problemático (como resumir este manga ya que ni estamos en el capítulo 2 y mira cuanto saque) y me refieren a la guerra lunar, los de la capital tomanran la luna según las teorías de Eirin y Kaguya

También por segunda vez Yukari muestra que puede utilizar los cuervos para recibir mensajes lo cual ella podría hacer un portal y ves fácilmente pero bue ella se lo hace difícil

Según Yukari va a empezar la guerra ilusionaria, los alienígenas (los de la capital) contra los habitantes de Gensokyo donde participaran todos excepto Suika por esta borracha y los Tengus por ... Tengus

Oh y al parecer esto va a ser un touhou 15 antes de que exista o talvez es literalmente touhou 15 pero posiblemente sin Clownpiece ni Hactalia y esas personas tan enigmáticas de ese juego por que se llama la segunda guerra lunar (nose como llamar a esto ... )

Una coneja muy familiar a Tewi cae en la puerta del templo de Gensokyo como es tan buena gente le pone casa y la cuida y cuando se despierta…. SE REVELA QUE ES DE LA LUNA todo bien y Reimu se desmaya por no dormir la coneja lunar escapa y Marisa entra y culpa a Reimu por dormir

#Fuente 4.4

Los celestiales existen por ende (supongo) que Tenshi existe y eso implica que ... no eso no implica que los dioses de touhou 10 vinieran a Gensokyo ...

Watatsumi se volvió importante y ahora es el líder que protege a la luna

Historia que la puede ver y yo no la tengo que resumir #Fuente 4.5

Remilia NO LES GUSTA a las kappas ni a los Tengus (Touhou 10 se está volviendo cannon…. ¿Espera… ¿Kanako? ¿Suwako? ¿Sanae están aquí?) Además las kappas y Tengus son lo más parecido al mundo externo de Gensokyo ( tómala Keine: vo templo budista)

¿Vieron alguna vez la historia inmortal de Eirin, Mokou y Kaguya? Bueno aparece el cohete de la mansión escarlata y ... es muy similar a esta, bueno la mansión escarlata va a atacar la luna ya que Yukari aflojo la frontera entre estas

Rinnosuke tiene una tienda donde vende objetos extraños lo cual no es sorpresa, pero lo que si es el mundo exterior se haya olvidado del apolo 11 y por ende esos objetos llega a esta tienda

Este capítulo fue muy corto… PERO ES MUY BUENO me está encantando por lo que seguiré con el capitulo 3

Patchouli piensa en pedirle ayuda a los dioses (Yukari NO ósea la están no traicionando pero quieren la luna para ellas solas) ¿Reimu? Bueno es la única, POR ENDE ... No Kanako, no Suwako, no Reiuji y supongo que no Tenshi ni alguien que secuestre a Hijiri

... Me iba a emocionar porque pusieran a Kanako pero ... por lo que parece no tener nada que aportar (aunque sea una maldita diosa que puede usar su poder para alimentar un cohete y llevarlo a la luna como Reimu pero mejor) los dioses Hakurei y lo que sea que tenga Yukari pueden utilizar su poder para transformarlo en energía para cohetes marca "Mansión del Diablo"

Si alguien la inmortal que vio el mundo morir ya saben usar magia para crear cohetes con Mokou (algo de fuego) y el tiempo de Sakuya pero era para ir más rápido de la luz funciono

Bueno cualquiera piense que en Touhou Cirno es la persona más molestan pero si leyeron Inaba de la tierra Inaba de la luna sabrán que Reisen es quien la más molestan pero eso también es falso porque… UN YOUMU LA MOLESTAN MAS al menos

Sakuya le dice a Pachi que Reimu tiene un dios de la navegación por ende ya tienen su coherente listo pero… UN CUERVO LOS OBVSERVO y no tiene ninguna lista verde u ojo en el medio

Fuentes:

1) wiki / Great_Hakurei_Barrier

2) wiki / Instrumento_de_teclado

wiki / trompeta

wiki / viol

ver? v = kUh7ipflSYI

3) wiki / Reisen_Udongein_Inaba

Pecador silencioso en azul

[Esto tambienlo subiré a Wattpad y Youtube para que vean las imágenes

4.1)

4.2)

4.3)

4.4)

4.5)

5)

]


End file.
